


Best Friends

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans
Genre: Best Friends, Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Traditional Art, disco nightwing, red jumpsuit donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I eventually gonna draw Donna hugging EVERY Titan? ...Maybe.</p><p>For the genprompt_bingo (round seven) prompt "best friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Pose reference from SenshiStock on deviantart


End file.
